Cabin Fever
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Dean is tired of the drama. He just wants to get away. One-shot.


Cabin Fever

This is for my darling Dina, who has become my best friend, my sister, my confident.

Dean is tired of the drama. He just wants to get away.

I try to extract myself from the young fan's grasp but she's holding on pretty tight. I wince as the girl's nails dig into my arm. Finally though, I'm able to pull away, with what I'm sure are scratches.

Once inside the hotel, I cringe. God, what I wouldn't do for a vacation. I just want to wrestle, not to deal with all this.

As I enter the surprisingly empty elevator up to my room, I quickly call my boss, Triple H.

"What's up Dean?"

"Is there any possible way I can get some time away? These fans are driving me to distraction. And you know that when I'm distracted, I'm less than useless."

Triple H chuckles. "I know how the fans can get, Dean."

"Have you ever come away with injuries?"

Silence ensues. "Injuries?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Well? I can give you until Monday's show. I can explain away Smackdown, but you will be needed on Raw."

"I'll take what I can get. Thanks man."

"Yeah. Take it easy."

****

Half a day later, I am content. I called in a favor and am now resting comfortably in a cabin in the middle of a large wooded area. The only 'modern' convenience it has is indoor plumbing. It has a gas stove, lamps for light, and only a battery-powered radio for music. It's wonderful.

For the first hour, all I did was lay back and enjoy the silence. That was something I'd never take for granted. Being on the road as much as I am, all I hear is traffic, screaming fans, and any number of electronic conveniences.

But I'm here for at least five days. Should be enough to recharge. I don't care if it rains, snows or wild animals gather around the cabin. I have enough food and beer to satisfy me. Now if only–

*knock, knock, knock*

A smile comes across my face as I climb off the bed and open the door. Then I have an armful of woman.

"You made it!"

"Told you I would, Dean."

I kiss my girl soundly on the mouth, holding her tight as I close the door and head back in. She drops her bag on the floor as I bring us to the bed and lay back. I've missed this. It's been a few weeks since I've seen Dina. I don't get to see her nearly enough for my liking, which is really most of the reason I wanted this time off.

We've been seeing each other for about six months now. That's part of why the Renee Young rumors bother me. It bothers Dina too, I know that. She feels insecure since I tend to be surrounded by beautiful women and there's a lot of temptation. I've admitted to her that I've indulged in the past, but I don't have the energy for that anymore.

I met my girl about eight months ago when she started working for WWE in one of the executive departments. I had to file some kind of claim and it eventually ended up on her desk. I was smitten right away. The only hard part was trying to convince her to date me, since she was familiar with my past. I know this because she admitted that she owned various DVDs of my Indy work. And I was completely charmed by the blush that crept up her cheeks.

Dina runs hand over my chest, still covered since I didn't know when she was going to get here, before slipping it under my t-shirt.

"Hmm..."

My eyes are closed and I just savor this moment. When I know we won't be bothered by other people or phones or anything else.

"This is wonderful," she says.

I agree with her. It's so nice to be away from the world. And now that we're here, I have a hunger building in me. Not for food, but for my girl. She knows this since she's now rubbing at my growing erection, hidden beneath my jeans. She captures my lips with hers, spearing her tongue into my mouth.

With one hand, Dina unzips me and plunges her hand in to wrap around my cock, squeezing as she pumps me. She moves to straddle my knees and pulls her hand away to strip off her t-shirt. My eyes glaze over with lust at the sight of her powder blue lace bra. She cups her breasts, kneading and squeezing before she unclips it and tosses it aside. Then she leans over me, allowing me to take a nipple into my mouth. I suck hard on it, drawing whimpers from her throat.

After a beat, she moves back and scoots down the bed, pulling my jeans and boxers down as she goes. My erection pops out, nearly slapping her in the face, to which she giggles. She trails her tongue up the underside, looking me straight in the eye as she does. Her gaze doesn't waver from mine as she pulls the tip into her mouth, sucking on it like a lolly. God, but I love her mouth. She keeps her hands on my hips for the moment as she moves up and down, taking more of me in each time until I'm buried down her throat. She holds herself there for ever so long before pulling off of me.

Without warning, I reach for Dina and flip us. I kiss her hard while groping her breasts, her nipples rolling between my fingers.

"God, Dean!"

I move up her body, straddling her belly to push my cock between her breasts, molding them together, and start thrusting. She replaces my hands with hers, which allows me to brace my hands on the bed and thrust harder. Just as I feel like I'm going to come, I stop all movement, fighting the sensations. Dina knows the signs so she stops all movement as well.

After a few minutes, I pump my cock again, aiming towards her mouth. I stop though.

"Hang your head over the side, baby."

I ease off the bed and watch as she turns her body to lay across the bed, her head off the side. I push my hair out of my face as I lean down and push my dick past her lips, my eyes rolling back as she sucks lightly.

But my girl knows what I'm doing here. I lean down and unbutton her jeans, pushing my hand in to her sopping wet cunt, easily sliding two fingers in. As I start fucking her with my hand, I begin fucking her face with my cock.

She groans and I feel the vibrations right down to the base of my cock. I have to be careful though, I don't need to block off her air long enough to cause her pain. I look down between our bodies, seeing her throat working around my dick. The sight of it is so hot that suddenly, I erupt down her throat. My hips continue to work through my orgasm, as I slowly pull out of her mouth. My eyes on Dina's face, she lifts her head, looks me straight in the eye and swallows everything.

I move and collapse beside her body, one of my hands sliding across her belly. I wait until my breathing returns to normal before I speak.

"Sorry baby. It's been so long, and you're so good at that..."

Dina rises up and turns to lay on top of me, kissing me softly. "I'm not worried, Dean. I know you'll take care of me."

I smirk. "I most certainly will," I reply, bringing the hand that was in her pussy to my mouth, sucking on the fingers that were inside.

She blushes, which is adorable.

We rest a few more minutes, kissing lazily, my hands running over her hair, her back, down to her ass. She's straddling me now. My dick wants to participate but its still down for the count.

Dina sits up, her ass covering my spent cock and she looks down at me, her hair a cascade of dark brown. She reaches to unzip her jeans all the way, pushing the denim and lace down over her hips. After a bit of fumbling, she kicks her clothes completely off. I drop my hands onto her hips, squeezing her flesh.

I flip us again, lowering my mouth to hers, trailing down her chest to her lovely boobs, which I attack with vigor, curling my tongue around each nipple, even nipping at it. I move down even more, pushing her thighs apart as I settle between them.

I look up at her through smoldering eyes as I flick my tongue out along the seam of her wet pussy. Her low moans are beautiful. She gets even louder when I pull her lips apart and delve in my mouth and tongue. I push my tongue into her wet hole as far as I can, curling it to reach her sweet spot. She grabs at my hair and her legs elevate, bending at the knee, as I find it.

"Oh GOD Dean!"

Music to my ears. After endless minutes of teasing her with my tongue, sliding it around, avoiding all her hot spots, I bring my mouth up and wrap my lips around her clit, sucking hard, which draws another scream out of her. When I roughly push a finger into her core, she cries out and comes hard against my mouth, her body shuddering and shaking, legs clamping around my head. I keep my mouth and tongue working, pushing her to another orgasm.

I manage to extract myself from her grip and rise to my knees, gazing down at her, her body quivering, her skin flushed, and her limbs rendered useless from the force of her orgasms. I wrap my hand around my cock, happy to see its back in the game. I'm hard and ready for her.

As Dina is still shaking from her orgasm, I lay between her thighs and plunge myself into her. I can feel her still spasming around my cock. But due to my orgasm earlier, it could very well be a while before she comes again.

So I just lay there, my cock nestled deep inside of her. I rest my elbows on each side of her, resting my head on my hands as I just look at her. Her eyes are fluttering, her arms restless. She's so beautiful in her passion, and seeing her have such a powerful orgasm because of what I do to her is humbling in a way.

I lower my head and suck on her nipples, smiling as I hear her whimper. Her nipples tend to be ultrasensative after she comes; now is no different. After a few minutes, she's wiggling from what I'm doing, her snug channel clenching and unclenching around me. I lazily begin to thrust into her, her moans giving credence to her approval. Her hands are running up and down my back, down to my ass, and up into my now sweaty hair.

I lift my head and kiss her hard, my hips speeding up slightly. She's so aroused again as she wraps her legs around my waist, urging me to speed up, but I don't listen. Instead, I slow down again, teasing her with a series of slow, short thrusts.

"Please, baby, don't slow down! I need–"

"I know what you need. I'm just savoring this."

She whimpers and tosses her head about, moaning. I abruptly pull out of her, turning her onto her side and crawling up behind her. I lift her leg, position myself and glide back into her. Such delicious friction. One hand slides under her, pulling her tight back against me while the other hand grips her hip for leverage. I pound into her briefly before slowing down again. I continue this for several minutes, making her moan and groan. She's almost to the point of begging me to just fuck her.

Dina won't admit it, but she likes when I tease her. Not during it of course, but it makes for a better build up and climax. Like a good movie. Takes the time to get there with an explosive finish. She appreciates it more when it happens.

I lengthen my stokes, making sure to slam my hips against her ass when I'm deepest within her. I slide my hand from her hip to her breasts, squeezing it almost to the point of pain, which I know she likes, even if she doesn't say so.

After another minute, I move us again so she's on her hands and knees, my hips flush against her ass. She lowers her head to the bed as I start to pound her. Guttural sounds come from her mouth as I speed up as well.

"Oh fuck yes, Dean! Yes!"

"Oh yeah, you know you love it."

"Yes, love it, love you!"

My hips stutter slightly. She loves me?

She reaches down between us to fondle my balls, rolling them between her fingers. I moan and close my eyes, grabbing her hips and moving even faster. She's almost screaming now. I reach under us, pushing my hand to her pussy to find her throbbing clit. She braces both her hands on the bed as she shakes, crying out my name as she comes. Her grip around me is incredible. Her spasming tunnel holds me tight, then I bottom out and come deep inside her.

"God, Dina," I pant, still moving my hips. I pull back and drop down beside her as she collapses.

"Hmmm..."

I see that her eyes are closed. She's still panting, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Guess we'll have to wash in the brook out back.

After a couple of minutes, our breathing is back to normal. I look over at her and see her watching me.

"I meant it, you know," she says.

I know what she's referring to. When she said she loved me. Do I love her? I must feel something for her, after all, we've been together for six months now.

"I... don't want to say it because I'm not sure what I'm feeling," I tell her honestly.

She smiles. I know she appreciates that.

"I can say that I like you a lot. That's a lot more than some people have ever gotten from me."

She giggles, draping her arm over my stomach and her leg over one of mine. "That's okay, Dean. I know it's hard for you to trust people. Even moreso with your heart. I can wait."

She's amazing. That's all I can say. Absolutely fucking amazing. In all honestly, I probably do love her. Saying it is the hardest part. Somehow though, I think she knows it.


End file.
